


Relaxed

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [114]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbottle, massage and snuggle.





	Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one a lot, actually. Written for sterekdrabbles‘ words from August 1st.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176734537257).)

Derek was on his back, spread out naked on the thick towel that covered their bed, his body pleasantly relaxed as Stiles massaged his foot. Derek had started on his stomach and Stiles had massaged his shoulders and down his back and legs before turning him around to do his arms, chest, the front of his legs and his feet.

Stiles let go of his foot and put the bottle of oil away before he snuggled up close.

“Good?” Stiles voice was soft, quiet, and Derek sighed contentedly.

“Very good. Thank you.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
